<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokémon Triumphs by mangomaddness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085568">Pokémon Triumphs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness'>mangomaddness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangomaddness/pseuds/mangomaddness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing a Pokémon game at your friend Kenma’s house, you open up about something that had been bothering you. Nothing really romantic- just some nice comfort for the reader. Reader is  gender neutral too!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pokémon Triumphs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a fairly loud ‘hell yeah!’ you threw your dominant hand in the air making a fist, catching Kenma’s attention. “Did you beat it?” He asked as he peered over your shoulder, looking down at the DS screen. You nodded excitedly showing him your hands, placing the DS in your lap. “I did! That was so intense, my hands were sweating Kenma! Oh shit there’s more oh my gosh,” you scrambled for the DS and leveled it out to where both you and Kenma could read. </p><p>N, the protagonist of the game you had just beat, stared at you through a dim background. You had liked N quite a lot; he definitely was an interesting character. Words started to appear on the screen as you read them out loud. “...You said you have a dream.” Your eyebrow quirked up for a second before hitting the A button, furthering his dialogue. “That dream..  Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality,” Kenma glanced at your face and his golden catlike eyes widened a smidge. Your lip trembled as you spoke tears threatening to fall down your face. “And it will become your truth. If anyone can, it’s you.” You sniffled loudly before placing down the DS and turning towards Kenma. </p><p>It was obvious you wanted a hug right now, had N’s words really gotten to you? A bit hesitant Kenma allowed his body to relax as you hugged him. The position was a bit awkward; you two had been sitting on the floor so there Kenma and you sat. His legs were spread, feet placed flat against the ground as you nestled your way in between his legs. You looped your arms around him and softly cried. Kenma awkwardly brought his hand up to pat your head a few times before gently moving you away. You looked up at him and began wiping the tears from your (e/c) eyes laughing slightly as you did so. “Sorry about that Kenma.. I’ve had a rough couple of days. The whole week actually. I guess that’s just something I needed to hear.. pretty lame that I cried over a video game though, huh?” You asked the shy boy before realizing what you had done. You scooted away from him and instead sat next to his side. It was quite silent for a while. </p><p>“..what about that ending made you cry?”</p><p>“Huh?” You turned your head towards Kenma to see him quickly look at you, then dart his eyes straight forward. </p><p>“It looked like it struck something inside you.”</p><p>“Well, it kinda did.” You began to rub your wrist with one hand- a trait that Kenma noticed you did when you were nervous. “My uh, my home isn’t quite.. supportive. Always quick to be judged, hounded, stuff like that. Anyways. I’ve wanted to play the violin since I was young, I’m pretty sure I’ve told you this before.” Kenma let out a hum to let you know he was listening. You brought your knees to your chest and plopped your head on top of your kneecaps before speaking again. “I finally bought one a couple days ago. I was so excited about it too, but my mom and sister ridiculed me for it. They told me that it was a waste of my money- my mom said that ‘it was a waste since I wouldn’t even be good at it’. It’s just hard to feel comfortable and confident in yourself when you’re constantly judged.”</p><p>“And I guess it has been bothering me. I haven’t even picked up the violin since I got it. I ended up crying when we got home and just went to bed. Hell, it’s shoved in my closet right now. So I guess hearing, or reading, someone say that was something I didn’t realize I needed to hear right now.” You let out a dry chuckle. </p><p>Kenma observed you for a moment, contemplating his next words. He knew how passionate you were about certain things and had felt so crushed after you told him you couldn’t play the violin, that you were even discouraged from it. It seemed so harmless to him. Sure, violins are expensive and might become a hefty investment, but what hobby isn’t at some point?</p><p>“If you can’t practice it at time, or don’t feel comfortable to do so, you should practice here.” Kenma said it like it was the easiest solution on the planet. Your eyes became watery again as you turned your head towards him again. This time he was blushing and brought up his shirt to cover the lower half of his face. “I wouldn’t make fun of you for it for getting the notes wrong or anything. I just.. wanna help. Make you see your truth I guess,” he could have mentally slapped himself for that one. He really just had to throw in a video game quote huh? </p><p>“...and what’s my truth?” You asked the bleached blonde quietly. </p><p>Kenma turned his head towards you for a moment before swallowing, now realizing how intimate this interaction seemed. His cheeks began to grow warm as he turned away from your eyes. “.. that you’re extremely talented. You have this terrible thing that you do. If you aren’t immediately good at something you’ll give up on it. Violin will be difficult- not only to learn, but it'll prove to be a challenge at helping you overcome this bad habit. But,” at this point Kenma needed a breather. He sat up straight and pushed his head back against the wall. Perhaps too roughly. “You need a safe environment to do that in. So I figured my place could be that for you. It doesn’t have to be though, that’s your choice.”</p><p>You twiddled with your thumbs, your (h/c) locks gently brushing in front of your face. “Y’know you don’t speak too often Kenma. But when you do, you have a lot to say. I’m really glad we’re friends.” </p><p>“Yeah, me too.”</p><p>You both looked towards each other. Kenma was relieved to see you with that cheerful smile on your face again. No matter what he always had your back, and at the end of the day you couldn’t ask for a better friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly this idea just came to me while listening to the Pokémon Black and White OST. It’s not very good but I want to get better at writing stuff like this. Wanted to get some grief out myself. I hope you enjoyed the fic somewhat! Feel free to give suggestions in the comments below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>